Tap Out!
by penguinefluff
Summary: KaneXOC. A quick work about innocent love. When you can't win and you can't handle it, just tap out. Mr. Macmahn please don't sue. WARNING! THIS FIC CONTAINS KAWAII OVERDOSE! Please R&R!


Kane walked down the hallway to the infirmary with a trail of red after him. Koffi had missed his mark while jumping off the top turnbuckle and landed a boot on his head. He shoved the door with a red cross on it open. Inside the nurse on duty looked up. The look on her face told him that the bleeding was getting worse. The blood left a warm stream down his face. Kane noted dimly that this nurse in particular did not care for him; the short one with blonde hair. Without speaking, he sat down on the examination table to get things over with.

Claire couldn't believe her eyes, it was the guy she had a crush on, bleeding like a geyser. He sat down suddenly. Not wanting to anger him, she grabbed a stool to get level with his head. Her hands began to nervously shake.

He couldn't figure out why she always clammed up whenever he entered the room. He's always heard her chatting with other wrestlers, (even Randy Orton, that guy doesn't even have facial hair!)

"Is it bad?" Claire nearly fell off the stool at his low voice.

"No." her quiet voice muttered. Claire reached out to grab an alcohol prep pad. Their eyes met.

Claire looked away quickly. Kane began debating if it was his body odor that was so offense to her as she tried to hide her reddening face. Kane didn't want to be self conscious of others opinion of him, but it was simply maddening when he couldn't figure out the inexplicable reason to her aversion.

Claire tried not to think about herself being next to a WWE super star, tried not to act like a bumbling fan girl, but most of all she tried not to hyperventilate. After an eternity that lasted only a few minuets, Claire spoke, "You won't need any stitches, but you need to keep the bandage on for the next six to eight hours."

She finished coiling the gauze bandages around his bald head.

"Thanks." his low voice rumbled and stood to head back to the practice ring. Kane turned only to see she had her back to him. He exited the door shaking his head.

Claire collapsed on the table when the door closed. She felt sick to her stomach, and this time it wasn't all the butterflies. The door busted open.

"I'm back!" the lady walked in to see Claire doubled over on the table.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Claire slowly turned her head.

"Oooh... I know that red anywhere!" her coworker poked her rosy face. Claire shooed her away.

"Not funny. He came in bleeding everywhere and it was just me and him and I was freaking out big time!"

"I was wondering what that was outside the door- Anyhow!" Maddy crept in closer and nudged Claire's side, "Did you make your move on him?"

"No!" she cried, applauded at the thought, "I was so nervous I could barely even speak!"

"Oh...... that.....is.... so......... CUTE!" Another wave of red engulfed her face, Maddy pinched her cheeks. "You must be really into him, huh?"

Claire dropped her head face down on the table. "Oh Maddy, I don't know what to do! I want to talk to him, but I'm too shy to say anything."

"The path to true love is never easy, my dear." Maddy said with a hand under her chin. "But I do have a suggestion." Claire looked up hopeful. "You can give him a love letter."

"No way," She wrinkled her nose at the idea. "Those are lame. I wouldn't even know what to write. Besides I'd look like a complete stalker. I might as well just ask him for some of his hair."

"Gee, you shot that down quickly. Besides, you can't get any of his hair, he's bald." Maddy mock pouted.

Claire smiled at her friend, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude. Thanks for the advice."

"No prob, kiddo." she patted her head. "But I must say you sure to have yourself in quite a pickle, dear. Then again, there's only one thing to do in these situations. Just go up to him, and ask him out. You can even wear the Halloween nurse's outfit for good measure."

"But.. But-!" Claire stuttered.

"No, butts, Missy! You have to do this otherwise you're gonna spend the rest your life wondering what could have happened." Claire looked away, her eyes clouding. "Besides if you don't do this, you're going to become the crazy cat lady down the street!" Maddy wiggled her fingers at her teasingly.

"I don't even like cats!" Clair shouted.

"Check it out, your man's on next." Maddy pointed to the monitor. Claire watched his entrance, the heavy music and bright flames shooting across stage. The way he confidently strode into the ring. How his broad shoulders were back, undaunted by anything. Claire cheered her him on, Maddy laughed.

"Boy what a great match!" Claire grinned. "I almost thought he wasn't going to make it!"

"You serious? You've seen this same rehearsal like fifty times!"

"Well, yeah...but, you know... the other guy could have made a mistake..."

Maddy replied with a cocked head, "You are so cute. Never change, please." She stood and stretched, "That's our cue to go home. Wanna head out to grab a bite?"

"Can't, inventory." Claire said with a shrug.

Maddy sharply inhaled, "Oh, that's right. Want me to help?"

"Naw, it's cool. I can do it myself, you can head out. My brother's probably waiting."

Maddy eye's light up, "Ya think!?" she gave a quick kiss on her forehead, "You're a doll!" and rushed out the door.

Hours later, Claire was leaving the venue out the back alley and couldn't seem to remember where she had parked her car. Across the street a group of drunken college guys were just thrown out of the bar. They jostled each other and chortled with laughter as one of their companions shouted obscenities at the bar. One whistled at the pretty female walking past them across the street. Claire stared at the floor and tried to ignore their cat calls.

"C'mon baby, don't be so mean!"

"I guess she thinks your ugly, man!" another round of riotous laughter went around at another's expense. Claire picked up the pace and rounded the corner, her blue eyes frantically looking for her car.

She found her car but fumbled with the keys.

"Hey, what's your name, girl?" said one with bloodshot eyes and breath that reeked. Claire wanted to scream. He was getting closer now, repeating himself. "Whatsa matter? Shy?"

Claire turned to face him, he advanced with his friends giggling and forming a circle around the show. She was helpless, completely at their mercy.

"Hey!" a voice boomed. Tears began welling up, her arms shook fear. There was a looming figure in a black hooded sweater. "Leave her alone" the man's voice growled.

The group ooohed at the stranger's audacity. There were many of them, and only one of him.

"Pssh, I ain't afraid of y-" a large fist landed on the man's face. His friends were taken aback. The man fell holding a bleeding nose. The stranger balled his fists, "Anyone else?" He flared his chest in a show of aggression that sent the rest of them scattering. The remaining loner soon rolled over crying and chased after his friends.

Claire's knees buckled and she slid down the side of her car. "You alright?" the man had walked up with out her knowing. She jolted and looked into his face. It was Kane. Claire began crying, she felt pathetic and weak. Worst of all, he was watching her. He removed his hood and knelt down to her.

"It's alright. They're gone now." He looked to the left of where they had run off. He didn't know what to say next. He was lucky to be in the area.

"They haven't hurt you did they?"She shook her head as the tears continued to fall. She held her head, trying to keep her self from falling to pieces.

"Hey..." his voice was soft, "Its ok...." he held out his hand for her. After a few more inhalations, she held his hand and he helped her up, using a free hand to support her back. Kane was much taller than her; the top of her head barely reached his chest. She was holding onto his black sweater. Kane let her cry. Claire leaned into his warm body, shivering from the chilly night air.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He wrapped a steady arm around her hand for her.

Claire awoke in an unfamiliar setting. She sat up and the events of last night reeled in her head. She recalled an incident with a group of drunken men and then…

She recoiled in horror, he was there …. And brought her to a trailer. And now she was wide awake. Claire buried her face in her hands. Her mind paced a mile a minuet at what to do next when the door opened. Her brother was next to her in an instant with Maddy close after him.

"Are you alright? I just heard what happened." 

"I'm alright, Tyler." She smiled weakly and shrunk from his intense searching eyes. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Claire made a sound of being crushed. Tyler let go of her to allow her an inhale. Maddy jumped on her to wrap her arms around and constricted her tightly.

"Ma-di!" Claire managed to squeak out.

"Sorry kiddo," Maddy smiled and let her go. "Just happy to see that you're alright."

"You should be more careful next time, Sis." Tyler was worried, Claire could see it in his eyes. She looked away ashamed of herself. Just then she caught a flash of someone stepping out of the doorway.

Kane cursed himself. What was he doing barging in on her family? He smoothed a hand over his head, lightly grazing over the bandage. He didn't get much sleep last night. He left her the trailer while he slept outside. _That must be it_, he thought to himself, _that's why I'm not thinking right_.

Tyler saw his sister look away. He glanced at the direction she was staring at and looked back at her. Her face had turned several shades red. He raised an eye brow. Maddy leaned in and whispered in his ear. Claire flailed her arms trying to stop her.

"Is that all?" he grinned, "You know, I do his pyrotechnics; I could always just ask him for you."

"No way!" Maddy socked him in the arm. Claire was glad for that. "Claire's gotta tell him herself."

"Maddy!" Claire wanted to crawl into a hole. "You're not helping!"

Kane paced the outside of the trailer trying to think of what to say. The voices inside were a dim distraction. He took a deep breath and opened the door. And there she was standing. Frozen they stared at each other for a few seconds.

"I-" "Sor-" They both tried to speak at the same time. Maddy 'accidently' shoved Claire forward.

"Sorry, dear!" Tyler and Maddy ran past them, giggling to each other.

Claire was caught by Kane. She felt her heart pounding while feeling the heat creep in her ears. She was in his arms again. That secure familiar warm feeling was back again.

He couldn't believe how awkward this was. Kane frowned and set her down gently and stepped away. Claire had her head down. He cleared his throat.

"Thank you." Her smile was soft and shy. It made a lump form in Kane's throat. She was a lot cuter than he had recognized before. "I better go…"

Maddy tackle-hugged her beloved coworker and friend from behind, "Guess who!"

"Hey Maddy..."

"So… I assume things went well, eh?" Maddy turned around, rubbed her hands up and down her ribs, and made kissing noises.

"No."

"What do you mean no? You were all set up! It was all potential energy, baby! All you had to do was plant one on him and he would have been smitten with you!"

"Well… I don't know. He never said anything to me so…. "

"So you should just try again, right?" Maddy piped trying to brighten the atmosphere.

"Maddy, some things are just never meant to be." Her blue eyes gazed at her friend. Maddy gingerly laid an arm over her shoulders.

"Come on, now…." It was worrying how sad she was. Maddy tried thinking of ways to cheer her up. "You want to go to Pet Smart to start your cat collection?" Claire smiled wryly.

Heavy footfalls sounded and the door opened closely thereafter. Kane strode in, blood streamed from his head and a grin spread on his face. Maddy got up,

"Oh my! Would you look at the time, I really have to go, take care!" she spoke in a rushed voice. Maddy gave Claire a wink and thumbs up behind his back before speeding off.

"Mind patching me up?" Claire felt faint.

"I- I –I – I- I -" Claire was reaching a critical boiling point now.

"The bandage came off and it started bleeding," Without another word, Kane sat down. _That can't be!_ Claire thought to herself, _Even if he took it off at this point… Unless... He made it bleed… But then why would he…. If …_

As if sensing her epiphany, Kane glanced her direction. It shot her into a cold shock. _Did it on purpose… to come …see… me…_

Kane slumped his shoulders to try to accommodate her vertical disability. Steam blew out of her ears and she swayed on her feet. She was tipping backwards when he grabbed her hand and snatched her up. Just as quick, Claire felt herself taken up in his arms. She was close to his bare chest now, he was so big and protective, like a sanctuary where someone meek did not need to fear the world.

"Claire, right?" She felt his deep voice through his chest. Her face was red again. Kane smiled. _Cute._

"…. Sorry…." Claire spoke sheepishly.

"No problem. You're really light, see?" He inhaled and prepared to throw her up in the air like confetti. She made a small noise. "Just kidding."

"Heh, you got me…" she smiled again. Sweet, serene and genuine. Kane felt himself give a little inside. His eyes smoldered as he brought her closer while leaning his head down….

The sound of something falling in the door way sounded.

"RETARD!! YOU JUST RUINED THEIR MOMENT!!" Maddy had fallen on top of her boyfriend while they were spying on them from the other side of the door and began strangling Taylor. Claire giggled.

She stared back in awe at him and saw what seemed to be a light pink on his cheekbone. She pecked him and was tickled by his stubble. Kane looked at her, and she beamed at him.

"…. Awwwww….. "

"Did they kiss?" asked Tyler only to receive another beating from Maddy.

"STOP RUINING THE MAGIC!!!!"

Dedicated to my one, my only

My Dearly Beloved

The one who inspires me with fuzzy feelings

Everyday in my Sanctuary


End file.
